List of poetry awards
This is a list of awards that are, or have been, given out to writers of poetry, either for a specific poem, collection of poems, or body of work. Thousands of poetry awards and prizes are given throughout the world, ranging from the very well-respected to those that are little more than cons scamming would-be poets of their money (usually in the form of entrance fees), so called Vanity Poetry Contests.the League of Canadian Poets This is not intended to be an all-inclusive list of poetry awards; rather, it is a list of those awards which are mentioned in Penny's Poetry Pages. Major international awards # Bridport Prize (International, First Prize=£5000) # Golden Wreath of Struga Poetry Evenings # Griffin Poetry Prize (The international prize) # International Hippocrates Prize for Poetry and Medicine (Open First Prize=£5000) # MAG Poetry Prize (Democratic poetry competition) # Montreal International Poetry Prize ($50,000 prize for one poem) # Nobel Prize in Literature (Not exclusively for poetry) # Rhysling Award (For science-fiction poetry) Australia # Anne Elder Award # John Bray Poetry Award # Christopher Brennan Award # C.J. Dennis Prize for Poetry # Grace Leven Prize for Poetry # Harri Jones Memorial Prize for Poetry # Judith Wright Prize # Judith Wright Calanthe Award # Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry # Mary Gilmore Prize # The Roland Robinson Literary Award # Thomas Shapcott Poetry Prize # The Val Vallis Award Canada #Aqua Books Lansdowne Prize for Poetry #Archibald Lampman Award #Atlantic Poetry Prize #Shaunt Basmajian Chapbook Award #CAA Awards #Prix Alain-Grandbois #Griffin Poetry Prize — a generous award for one Canadian and one foreign poet. #Gerald Lampert Award — for the best volume of poetry by a new author #Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize #Pat Lowther Award — for the best volume of poetry #Montreal International Poetry Prize— $50,000 prize for the best single poem Governor General's Awards #Governor General's Award for English language poetry #Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama #Governor General's Award for French language poetry #Governor General's Award for French language poetry or drama Croatia *Tin UjeviÄ‡ Award for contributions to Croatian poetry Germany *Wilhelm Busch Prize for satirical and humorous poetry India In India there are two literary (National)awards besides other poetry awards : * Sahitya Akademi Award given by Sahitya Akademi, India's National Academy of Letters * Jnanpith Award * Ananda Purashkar * Kalidas Samman * Pampa Award * Rabindra Puraskar Ireland #Irish Times Poetry Now Award #Patrick Kavanagh Poetry Award Korea * Kim Su-yÃ´ng Contemporary Poetry Award New Zealand #Montana New Zealand Book Award for Poetry #Arts Foundation of New Zealand Icon, Laureate and New Generation Awards Spanish (language) *Premio Adonais United Kingdom #Alice Hunt Bartlett Prize #Bridport Prize #Chancellor's Gold Medal #Christopher Tower Poetry Prizes #Cholmondeley Award #Commonwealth Poetry Prize #Costa Poetry Award, formerly the Whitbread Poetry award #T.S. Eliot Prize #Forward Poetry Prize #Frogmore Poetry Prize #Gaisford Prize #Eric Gregory Award #Ted Hughes Award #MAG Poetry Prize #Manchester Poetry Prize #Michael Marks Poetry Awards #Newdigate prize #Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry United States #Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize — for a first book of poetry #Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry — annual prize, administered by the Sewanee Review and the University of the South, awarded to a writer who has had a substantial and distinguished career #Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship — given annually to a U.S.-born poet to spend one year outside North America in a country the recipient feels will most advance his or her work #Autumn House Press Poetry and Fiction Awards for full length book manuscripts #Beatrice Hawley Award— for an unpublished poetry collection by a U.S. resident #Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry — Awarded by the editors of Paris Review for the best poem published in the magazine over the course of the year #''Best American Poetry, a maximum of 75 poems published each year in the anthology series #Bobbitt National Prize for Poetry — Offered by the Library of Congress for the best book of poetry published by a living U.S. author during the preceding two years. #Bollingen Prize – offered by Yale University every two years to one or more living U.S. poets for the best collection published in that period, or for lifetime achievement in poetry #Borestone Mountain Poetry Awards – former series of annual anthologies (1948-1977) of poems selected as the best from each year's English-language magazines. #Brittingham Prize in Poetry #Chelsea Award for Poetry – given by ''Chelsea magazine #Crab Orchard Series in Poetry Open Competition Awards offers $3,500 for the first prize and $2,000 for the second prize #Devins Award for Poetry #Donald Justice Poetry Prize – sponsored by the Iris N. Spencer Poetry Awards at the West Chester University Poetry Center. #Donna J. Stone National Literary Awards – Sponsored by the Matthew J. Pascal Foundation and American Mothers, Inc. #Howard Nemerov Sonnet Award #Kate Tufts Discovery Award – awarded to a first time poet #Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award – highly lucrative award for poet in mid career #Lannan Literary Award for Poetry comes with $150,000 #Los Angeles Times Book Prize in Poetry #Maurice English Poetry Award – awarded for a volume of poetry published when a poet is more than 50 years old. #National Book Award for Poetry #National Book Critics Circle Award – given annually in poetry and in five other categories to promote the finest books and reviews published in English #National Poetry Series – offered by the National Poetry Series through five participating publishers for a collection of poetry #The New Criterion Poetry Prize, given by The New Criterion magazine #O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize – awarded by the Folger Shakespeare Library to a U.S. poet who has published at least one book within the last five years, has made important contributions as a teacher, and is committed to furthering the understanding of poetry #PEN Award for Poetry in Translation – honoring a poetry translation published in the preceding year #PEN/Voelcker Award for Poetry – given biennially to an American poet whose distinguished and growing body of work to date represents a notable and accomplished presence in American literature #Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress #Poets' Prize – awarded annually for the best book of verse published by an American in the previous calendar year #Pulitzer Prize for Poetry #Rhysling Award – two given out each year (one for a long poem, the other for a short poem), by the Science Fiction Poetry Association for the best science fiction, fantasy, or horror poems #Richard Wilbur Award #T.S. Eliot Prize – publication prize awarded annually by Truman State University for the best unpublished collection in English. A distinct prize with the same name is awarded in the United Kingdom. #Willis Barnstone Translation Prize – annual prize for an outstanding translation of a poem from any language into English. #Witter Bynner Fellowships – Administered by the Library of Congress, the fellowships are sponsored by the Witter Bynner Foundation for Poetry, an organization that provides grant support for poetry programs through nonprofit organizations. Fellows are chosen by the Poet Laureate, and are expected to participate in a poetry reading at the Library of Congress in October and to organize a poetry reading in their respective cities. #Yale Series of Younger Poets – offered by Yale University Press to a poet under the age of forty for a first volume of poetry Awards given by the Academy of American Poets #Wallace Stevens Award – $100,000 to recognize outstanding and proven mastery in the art of poetry #Fellows of the Academy of American Poets – $25,000 for distinguished poetic achievement #Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize – $25,000 for the best book of poetry published in the previous year #James Laughlin Award – $5,000 to recognize and support a poet's second book #Walt Whitman Award – First-book publication, $5,000, and a one-month residency at the Vermont Studio Center for an American who has not yet published a book of poetry #Raiziss/de Palchi Translation Awards – $5,000 book prize and $20,000 fellowship to recognize outstanding translations into English of modern Italian poetry #Harold Morton Landon Translation Award – $1,000 for a published translation of poetry from any language into English Awards given by the American Academy of Arts and Letters #American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medals for Poetry – given every six years to honor the distinguished career of a poet; considered the highest honor of the American Academy of Arts and Letters #Arthur Rense Prize – In 1998, the $20,000 award was established to honor "an exceptional poet" once every third year. #Michael Braude Award for Light Verse – The $5,000 biennial award is given "for light verse written in English regardless of the country of origin of the writer". #Witter Bynner Poetry Prize – established by the American Academy of Arts and Letters in 1980 to support the work of a young poet. Awards given by the Poetry Society of America #Frost Medal #Shelley Memorial Award – since 1929, offered by the society to a poet living in the United States who is chosen on the basis of "genius and need." #Writer Magazine/Emily Dickinson Award #Alice Fay di Castagnola Award #Norma Farber First Book Award #William Carlos Williams Award – offered by the society for the best book of poetry published by a small, non-profit, or university press #George Bogin Memorial Award Awards given by the Poetry Foundation #Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize #Levinson Prize See also *List of years in poetry *List of literary awards *List of years in literature References * Poetry Poetry awards, List of